Without You
by Blissful Twilight
Summary: Kranna. Just a short songfic about Kratos musing over Anna's death.


A.n.: I honestly have no idea why I wrote this. I'm not even a Kranna fan. I guess I just wanted to day a songfic... 

This is pre-game, 'cause I'm actually a Kraine fan and couldn't do it in-game or post-game because of that.

Disclaimer: I don't own ToS or the song Here Without You by 3 doors down, and I don't own them either.

* * *

_A hundred days have made me older   
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same_

Today marked the one hundredth day since Anna's death, and Kratos felt the same way he did on that day. He had to kill her, there was no other way to help her, and yet he couldn't forgive himself. In all the years that he lived, he had never been as hurt as he was now. In the days that passed, he had grown cold. Kratos might have always been cold, but Anna was thawing Kratos out, melting the ice around his heart.

_ But all the miles that separate  
They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind_

He missed his son. But, he missed her more then anything. Yet, he knew she would never return. But he would dream about her ever night. In the end, his dreams were all he had left.

_ I think about you baby And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight It's only you and me_

In his dreams, Kratos would recall his times with Anna. The first time he met her at the Isaila Ranch, it seemed so long ago, yet it came again night after night. Back then, he thought she was crazy. She was always happy despite what was happening to her. She was being used for a project that would cost her life yet she acted like it didn't matter.

_ The miles just keep rolling  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go_

As time passed, they got to know each other better and fell in love. He remembered when they first confessed, it was akward for Kratos as he never gets flustered like he did then. Anna simply giggled and kissed him on the cheek. Kratos noticed that she, too, was blushing.

_ I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby You're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl It's only you and me_

There was a day where he had been even happier.

It was a ordinary day in Autumn when it happened. He and Anna were taking a walk though the forest, at her request. She stopped suddenly and nimbly turned to Kratos with a wide smile plasterd on her face. " Kratos! Let's have a picnic!"

"Hm? A picnic? Anna, we didn't bring any food..."

"Huh? Oh, well let's just sit down and talk for awhile!"

"Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Look at all the trees! There all changing colors! That one over there looks like your hair!" Kratos looked at her with a very confused face. She, on the other hand, was still smiling like an idiot. " But all the leaves eventually fall"  
Her face suddenly fell.

"Anna, please tell me. What's wrong?" He was worried about her then. Maybe Kvar was going to remove her exsphere soon.

" I went to the doctor's earlier today... and he said I was Pregnant..." Surprise was evident on his face. All he could do was hug her.

_ Everything I know And anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

Now, he would do anything to hold her again. All he could do was dream; dream about his love and relive their time together. By now, the last leaf has fallen, but maybe it'll grow back again.

_   
I'm here without you baby But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl It's only you and me_

* * *

A.N.: I don' t think I'll ever write a songfic again. I know that Kratos was OOC, but that's beacause I'm a bad writer and not a big Kratos fan. 

Please R.R.


End file.
